


Being Different

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Death is a sweetheart, F/M, Reader-Insert, Readers family is super mean, Super mean grandma, reader gets ridiculed for being different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) goes to her family gathering only to be degraded by her own family.





	Being Different

Family events. (Y/N) cringed at the thought as she got out of her mom’s car. She could just imagine her family’s faces when they saw her new haircut which would immediately be deemed as ‘weird’. She had decided that she wanted to shave half of it, so she did. To (Y/N) it seemed like everything she did was weird to her family because they always questioned her about it. _Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you want to look like that? You looked so much nicer without that!_ She had learned to ignore the pain that she felt with those questions and answer with a forced smile. Most times she wanted to scream at them, tell them that these things were what made her who she was, that made her, her. The only person in the world who hadn’t questioned her about her decisions, save for her close friends, was Death. Yup, that’s right, the horseman Death. It had been nearly four years since the war on Earth had ended and the Earth restored to its former self. She and Death had been pivotal in the resurrection of humanity. During those years, (Y/N) and Death had become very close and had eventually become lovers and then eventually, after much research on Death’s part, Death had proposed to her and they got married. That stood to be another thing that she was judged about within her family. So, when she showed up with Death in tow, they were less than pleased. Especially her grandma. She was still in denial about everything. She didn’t believe that there were makers who shaped the earth, that souls drifted through the Well and then were reborn. (Y/N) could somewhat understand where she came from. When you were raised to believe something all your life, it was hard to give it up when something proved it wrong. But still, it did not give her the right to degrade (Y/N) the way she did. Though, (Y/N) knew that her grandma didn’t realize what her comments did to her, neither did the rest of her family. It was very hard to be as confident in herself as she wanted to when her own family would put her down. She pushed the thought to the back of her head as she approached the waiting crowd.

 

 

_Why do you keep doing weird things to yourself?_ One aunt asked regarding her hair with distaste clear as day on her face. (Y/N) had just smiled politely and walked away. _Why would you want to shave half your head?_ An uncle asked, but thankfully, (Y/N)’s brother chimed in with a question which took the attention off her. (Y/N) fiddled with her ring while her family talked of things that she didn’t care for until her aunt noticed.

 

“Will, Death, be joining us today?” The way she paused when she said Death name, the way she said it, made (Y/N)’s hair bristle. Everyone went quiet and waited for an answer. She herself wasn’t even sure he’d show.

 

“I invited him but I'm not sure if he will come or not.” She replied still fidgeting with her ring.

 

“Did he give you that ring?” The aunt asked. Her face heated as she realized that she hadn’t actually told her family that she was married. She glanced down at the ring that fit snugly on her finger. Death had meticulously planned out the whole proposal and had presented her with a beautifully crafted ring. It was not flashy by any means which made her very happy. She had never wanted a huge diamond like most women. The one that Death had presented her with was a stunning silver band with a few emerald and sapphire stones inlaid along with a swirling design etched into the silver. On the inside, he had it engraved with the words ‘Yours Forever’ in his Nephilim language. She smiled thinking about it. Someone cleared their throat, reminding (Y/N) that she had not yet answered the question.

 

“Yes, he did.” (Y/N) replied, “This is actually my wedding band.” She added sheepishly, waiting for someone to say something. It wasn’t as though she could’ve invited them. The world was still shit when he proposed and they got married soon after that.

 

“Oh.” Was all she said. Tension built in the air as (Y/N) prepared for the onslaught of rude remarks from her family members. Her grandma was the first one to reply.

 

“First you go and get yourself all tattooed full, then you start dying your hair these ugly unnatural colors,” She paused to scowl, “and now you married that, thing? What are you thinking, tying yourself to a horrid beast like that? Marriage’s a sacred thing not to be thrown away like you will when you realize how much of a monster that thing is.” No one interrupted her or tried to defend (Y/N). Everyone was silent. “Pathetic.” (Y/N)’s eye’s brimmed with tears as her brother said,

 

“Grandma, that’s enough.” Their grandma glared at him and kept going.

 

“No, I know everyone here is thinking the same thing. (Y/N) needs to get her act together and become a normal woman who will find a nice and loving husband, not that thing.” (Y/N)’s tears spilled on her cheeks as she finally had enough. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a gentle cool hand that rested on her shoulder. Death had come, and he had heard the words that had been thrown at his beloved, the words that cut though her as hard and sharp as a steel blade. His gaze was cool as it swept through each and every family member, reminding them who had resurrected them, and, who could take their lives just as easily. (Y/N) wept quietly as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

 

“You call (Y/N) family and yet you treat her like garbage just because she is different.” He began, “(Y/N) is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She fought so hard to see humanity resurrected, through demons, through angels. She braved dangers that none of you will ever face in your life. And she did that for you, her family. Many nights she wept in my arms yearning to see her family. Now I see that those tears were undeserved. We did not resurrect humanity so they could insult and degrade the people who they are supposed to love. It is you who is pathetic.” He offered (Y/N) his hand. “Let’s go, Love.” He murmured to her. (Y/N) nodded and graciously took his hand, keeping her gaze on the ground. With a wave of his hand a serpent hole appeared in front of the horseman, most likely leading to his abode. Death rested his hand on the small of (Y/N)’s back and guided her through the opening which immediately closed behind them.

 

As soon as the hole closed, (Y/N) broke down. So much so that Death had to haul her up into his arms and carry her the rest of the way through. She clung to him, not wanting to let go. Soon they appeared in Death’s room in the house that he shared with his siblings. Not letting her go, Death pulled off her shoes as well as his own as he sat down on the bed. Death leaned his back against the wall as (Y/N) adjusted on his lap, getting into a more comfortable position. Death removed his mask and set it aside. He planted a cool kiss on her temple as she leaned herself against him. Sniffing, she looked up at him through her lashes.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” She said, her voice cracking. He smiled down at her and lightly kissed her lips.

 

“Your hair, it’s different.” He said as he pulled back regarding her new haircut. “It’s lovely.” There was no hint of falseness in his voice, just love as he gazed into her (E/C) eyes. He ran his cool fingers across the shaved part, marveling at the feeling. (Y/N) had the back shaved before but he had always loved the contrast in length, the different feelings each of them bore. (Y/N) smiled up at him.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She whispered, her fingers brushing his jawline. He balked at the question. It was him who should be asking her that. He still couldn’t believe that she wanted to be with him, a Nephilim, a Kinslayer.

 

“Everything, you did everything,” He said caressing her thigh. “You deserve the best in the world, I just hope to the Makers that I can give that to you.”

 

“Death, you have given me that and much more.” She replied and kissed his jaw.

 

“(Y/N), I love you.” He said looking away. It was always hard for him to voice the love her had for her, he was the horseman of death after all, but he tried his best to do so. He met her gaze once again. “You are unique, you are you and nothing and no one can ever change that. You should never let anyone tell you anything different, whether that be your family or a stranger. Be proud of who you are, of how strong you are. You are the woman who helped restore the world, who helped resurrect humanity. Don’t let others’ words change who you are.” Death finished slightly embarrassed at the speech he had just given. (Y/N)’s eyes softened when she saw the embarrassment flash through his amber eyes.

 

“Thank you, Death,” She kissed him. “You always make things so much better.” Death wiped away a stray tear thinking again, _what did I do to deserve you?_


End file.
